transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters in Transformers (Jazz265 series)
The following is a list of characters featured in the Jazz265 film series, directed by Jazz265. Humans Spike Witwicky Actor Unknown voices Spike Witiwcky, the main human protagonist of the series. A teenager almost grown up, who is looking for a purpose in life and isn't on very good terms with his farther. He gets along quite well with Bumblebee and Optimus Prime, but most other Autobots have yet to see how he will benifit from him. His farther is Ron Witiwcky and his best human friend is Chip Chase. Ronald Witwicky Actor Unknown voices Ronald Witwicky, Spikes farther who is part of the government in a secret unit called Sector Sixteen, who works with the Autobots. He tries to get on good terms with his son, but to no avail. His best friend/senor officer is John Keller. John Keller Actor Unknown voices John Keller an experienced war vetern who serves as a messanger for the Autobots. Dylan Gould Actor Unknown voices Dylan Gould the president of the united states and main human antagonist of Search for Sentinel Prime Frank Mason Actor Unknown voices FM, the Secretary of Defense. Chip Chase Actor Unknown voices Chip Chase, Spikes best friend. Autobots Sentinel Prime FMAChet voices Sentinel Prime, the original leader of the Autobots and a mentor to Optimus Prime. He protmoted Optimus Prime to leader before leaving Cybertron with the Matrix, before being presumed lost. He is the strongest of the Autobot's, always willing to risk his life for the greater good. He is respected by every Autobot but feared and despised by most Decepticons. Sentinel Prime is also a member of the Thirteen, the first transformers, though Sentinel did not become leader for quite sometime. He is responsible for the destruction of the Fallen, banishment of Liege Maximo and inprisonment of Amalgamous Prime, all of whom were his brothers and Decepticon leaders. He has also founded many units such as the Wreckers and Team Prime it's self. Optimus Prime Camzilla51 voices Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobot's and main Autobot protagonist. Optimus is the lastest picked leader, who still doubt's his abillity's to command, but knows when he has to suck it up and fight. Before the war he was once Orion Pax a young data clerk in the Iacon hall of records and a friend of Autobot gladiator Megatronus who would become Megatron, his greatest enemy. His oldest friends are Ratchet and Bumblebee but he also has good terms with Ironhide and Sideswipe. Despite his reputation as a great warrior, he is highly hated by the Wreckers (with the execption of Roadbuster his second in command) as Optimus has lost 4 of them under his command. Ratchet Camzilla51 voices Ratchet, the Autobot's medic, he is a very strict medic who all ways focuses on the job and hates when his comrades come back wounded, or not at all. This is why he is always on edge when Wrecker's head out. He has known Optimus Prime since he was Orion Pax and is his oldest friend. He has also known Bumblebee longer then anyone as well. Though the two don't often get along, they would give their lives for each other no questions asked. He often advises Optimus on his combat missions and when a mission is too dangerous. He often has incidents with Starscream, which after time has resulted in a minor grudge against the air commander, but Ratchet is far from total vengeance seeking. Bumblebee FMAChet voices Bumblebee, the team scout and warrior in training. he along with Ratchet have known Optimus longer then anyone. Bee is always willing to put his life on the line for the greater good. His best friend is Spike. Skids Unknown voices Skids, a Autobot recruit who is at a rank even lower then Bumblebee. Though he is looking more towards becoming an Intel officer, his temper is his biggest weakness. However is always ready to fight any opponent regardless of size Mudflap Unknown voices Mudflap, an Autobot recruit who is also a lower rank then Bee. Unlike his brother, Mudflap is looking more towards the combat field. However his overweight problem is his biggest weakness as his right arm doesn't go further then his belly, allowing him to only use his left arm in combat. But like his brother he too is always ready to fight any opponent regardless of size. Hound Voice Unknown voices Hound, the team stealth expert with an array of hologram and smoke screen devices. He also has lots of powerful weapons and is an expert and spy missions. However his weakness is not enough combat training its self for he is virtually defenseless in a fist fight. Wreckers The Wreckers are a subgroup of the Autobots that handle the jobs no one else can, they cant always be trusted but will most times show up to finish the job Roadbuster Shockwave514 voices Roadbuster, the Scottish sounding field commander of the unit but the only one still with Optimus Prime. He is skill full and knows how to handle a situation. He often gets stuck training Skids and Mudflap. Roadbuster holds a minor grudge against Optimus as three of the Wreckers has been kill under his command. Leadfoot Leadfoot was a Wrecker who according to Hound was killed some point after their arrival. Topspin Topspin was a Wrecker who according to Hound was killed some point after their arrival. Seaspray Seaspray was a Wrecker who according to Hound was killed some point after their arrival. Bulkhead Bulkhead was a Wrecker who according to Hound was killed some point after their arrival. Que Que was a Wrecker who according to Hound was killed some point after their arrival. Tailgate Tailgate was a Wrecker who according to Roadbuster was killed some point during the war for Cybertron. Decepticons Trypticon Trypticon is a savage monster as big as a building who transformers into the Decepticon space cruiser. He was built to guard Cybertrons core but betrayed his ways forcing the 13 to put him in stasis and send him off world. However Megatron found him and slightly repowered him, enough so he could convert into the Nemesis, Megatrons war ship. In Transformers Search for Sentinel Prime, he serves as the primary antagonist, who took the Decepticons to Earth who Megatron seeks to fully revive and let him loose on the Earth and any other planet Megatron seeks to conquer. Megatron Anderson1939 '''voices Megatron', leader of the Decepticons. He is a power hungry megalomaniac and desires nothing more then the Matrix of Leadership. He is not hesitant to kill traitors at the first whim or kill Autobot's to get what he wants. In Transformers: Search for Sentinel Prime he serves as the secondary antagonist who seeks to revive Trypticon to destroy the world to make way for his invasion force. Shockwave '''Camzilla51 voices Shockwave' the ruthless Decepticon scientist and Megatrons oldest ally. He totally devoted to logic and is willing to what is necessary to win, even if that means killing his own. Sometimes he has thought that getting rid of Megatron is the only way to win. Soundwave Soundwave is Megatron's communication officer and most devoted servant. He appears to be only an Intel officer but is really one of the Decepticons must ruthless warriors. Crankcase Crankcase is a Decepticon who is an expert hacker and murder. Jazz265 has said that he based Cranckase off a mix of Laufey from Thor and Venom from Spider-Man. Seekers The Seekers are a sub group of the Decepticon lead by Starscream. They are all jet mode who are specialists of speed and aerial attacks Starscream Starscream, the Decepticon's second in command and a hero on the wrong side. Starscream is always trying to earn Megatrons approval but Megatron highly neglects him. Interesting enough he is willing do defect in an instant if it means getting what he wants. This list needs completing. Category:Lists